The Change A Kiss Can Make
by DamonBiteMe
Summary: Hermione Granger is madly in love with Ron Weasley. But Ron has a girlfriend. When Draco Malfoy offers to helps Hermione get Ron, she realizes that there is more to him than just being slytherin.


Hermione Granger was in her 5th year at Hogwarts and at the moment, she was in her dormitory, pulling on her favorite and tightest pair of jeans. After doing so, she buckled her belt and put on a light blue v-neck shirt.

She looked around the room. Ginny Weasley was sitting on a chair in front of a bulky mirror, putting on mascara. Parvati Patil was scrunching her hair to give it more volume, and Lavendar Brown was talking about her plans for that night, though none of the girl ever listened to her. They had learned to block her out by now. The rest of the girls in Hermione's dormitory were already gone for the night. Some had gone out to parties and others of to the library to work on homework.

However, Hermione had finished her homework for the rest of the week and she was ready to enjoy a Saturday night with her friends. So, half an hour later, when Hermione and Ginny were sparkling and ready, they left for the common room.

Dean Thomas was waiting for Ginny, and the two of them left through the portrait hole, fingers intertwined. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron coming down the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitory.

"Hey" she said to them, mostly looking for Ron's reaction. She had in fact dressed up for him.

Ron examined her from her hair down to her feet, stopping in the middle to look at her chest. Hermione blushed deeply. "You look great, Hermione" Ron told her, looking back at her face.

She was going to thank him, but that was when Lavendar Brown hurried past her and took Ron out of Hermione's view. Lavendar had her arms around Ron in an instant, pressing herself to him.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows and they went to stand by the portrait hole, waiting for Ron and Lavendar to finish.

"Geez," Harry said, still looking at the lip-locked couple. "Why do they have to do that in public?" he asked rhetorically.

Hermione didn't answer. She was dangerously annoyed with her roommate. Hearing Lavendar talk about her relationship with Ron everyday drove Hermione crazy. But, it was a completely different sentiment when she had to watch it happen.

When Ron and Lavendar came to join them, the four of them headed out of the portrait hole. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had planned to go sit by the lake. But Lavendar whined that it was too cold. So they ended up at a party that was taking place at the Great Hall.

Saturday was the only day of the week that Professor Umbridge couldn't interfere. So every Saturday, the teachers would clear out and allow the students to do whatever they wanted.

Someone had put a charm on the Great Hall, making the loud music sound only in the large eating room. So when Harry opened the large doors, he was surprised at the music that came out. Everyone was dancing where the four house tables usually stood. There was a table filled with alcoholic drinks, and a hufflepuff kid, serving them.

Ron and Lavendar headed straight to the dance floor and Harry saw Parvati Patil standing against a wall, by herself. So, Hermione was left alone. She sighed and went to get a drink from the bar. Her worry-free, enjoyable night obviously wasn't going the way she thought it would.

She realized this as she sipped on her butterbeer and looked at the dance floor. A fast beat song was playing and she noticed Ron and Lavendar, grinding.

_Why doesn't he like me? I got dressed up and everything. What's wrong with me?_ The only experience Hermione ever really had with a boy was Victor. And although they had never done more than kiss, she knew how to be seductive. But nothing worked with Ron. It was useless.

"Well, well, well," Hermione turned around to face Draco Malfoy, "What do we have here?" He had a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked irritably, taking another large swig from her plastic cup.

"When are you going to stop fantasizing about Weasley?" Malfoy asked her.

Hermione ignored the question and turned around, her back to him. "Where's Pansy Parkinson?" She retorted, looking straight ahead at the dancing crowd.

"How should I know?" Malfoy said innocently, walking around to face Hermione again. "I didn't know you drink?" he said, eyeing the cup in her hand.

Hermione drank the last of the butterbeer, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me" She told him, putting the cup in his hand and walking away.

She left the Great Hall early and she felt a little ridiculous about it too. She had been in there for only twenty minutes. So much for her Saturday night.


End file.
